This invention relates to mortarless retaining wall constructions which may be vertical, set back in whole or in part with regard to the vertical, or set forward in whole or in part with regard to the vertical. Standardized block constructions are also provided which enable one to obtain the aforementioned retaining wall structures and combinations thereof. This invention finds particular application to a unique standardized block construction and a corner block construction as well as a wedge-shaped construction which allows the user to build retaining walls of various configurations as will be described hereinafter.
Retaining walls are well known. These structures may be built including mortar, or as introduced more recently constructed from mortarless construction. The mortarless construction includes building blocks of predetermined design which may be stacked course upon course as a wall including a cap stone. Most blocks provided in the prior art are limited in the number of degrees of freedom that they provide the professional landscaper when constructing retaining walls. This invention obviates this limitation.
Many block constructions provide for only the ability of the contractor to build a set back retaining wall. Within a retaining wall system, it would be beneficial to be able to produce wall structures which are set back and or set forward in some portions thereof and vertical in other portions thereof. This is heretofore unknown. For example, when preparing a set of steps which traverse an incline, when blocks that provide only set back wall structures are provided, the length of the steps which traverse the incline will increase and diverge by necessity. That is to say, the lengths of each step will gradually increase as one moves up the incline course upon course. It would be advantageous to be able to provide a standard block which may not only be set back when appropriate, but which also may be stacked vertically when appropriate, such as when creating steps to traverse an incline to thereby not alter the step lengths since this may not always be desirable or esthetically pleasing.
Further, quite often, cribbing is provided to reinforce or tie back a retaining wall back into the incline around which the retaining wall is being built. Although this is desirable, it is not always cost effective. It would be desirable therefore to reduce the expense by providing a retaining wall which does not require the necessity of cribbing structures being assembled. There exists therefore a need for a simple, easy to use number of components which an installer may install course upon course to prepare a reasonable number of attractive options for the building owner without limiting the number of alternatives for which recommendations may be made by the landscaper.
Examples of the prior retaining wall structures and the blocks therefore may be found in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,075 corresponding to Canadian Patent 1,182,295, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,897 corresponding to Canadian Patent 1,204,296 teach the use of a retaining wall system as best seen in FIG. 2 which includes a number of blocks formed into a cribbing as seen in FIG. 3 in order to provide lateral and longitudinal reinforcement of the cribbing as the wall is built. Such a construction is, needless to say, very expensive and at times unnecessary. Further, referring to FIG. 8, there is illustrated and described a block construction which includes an automatic offset when like blocks are stacked one upon the other. The only way for the block can be utilized for retaining walls is if the wall is set back from the vertical. The ability to build vertical walls using the same block is described in the claims of U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,897 wherein the blocks are reversed 180 degrees as the courses progress. The block does not include the provision of building a retaining wall which may be set forward from the vertical in whole or in part. Further unless a structure as seen in FIG. 2 is built including a massive amount of cribbing, there is no tying in of the blocks longitudinally. This severely limits the imagination of the landscaper when constructing a retaining wall. There therefore exists a need for an improvement to provide more esthetically pleasing retaining walls while using a standard lead configured block.
Canadian Patent 941,626 issued Feb. 12, 1974 to Risi describes a retaining wall system including projections and grooves which interfit. However, unlike the inventions which followed this patent, the projections and recesses are vertically in alignment as opposed to being offset with one another with respect to a vertical axis. In all cases, the projections and recesses fit. That is to say, there is no ability to stack the courses in any other manner than as provided for with the interfitting of the recesses with the projections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,505 and the equivalent Canadian 1,307,675 to Bender describes a construction block which includes a multiplicity of recesses on the bottom thereof and at least two projections being provided on the top thereof. The distance from the face of the block to the first projection is at least equivalent to the distance from the face of the block to the second recess. These blocks may therefore be stacked course upon course only in a manner which is best seen in FIG. 5, that is the building of a set back or offset retaining wall. No provision is made within this structure to provide longitudinal reinforcement for adjacent blocks as the construction of the wall progresses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,551 and the European equivalent, 59,820, to Rolf Scheiwiller describes a construction block and walls built therefrom as best seen in FIG. 2 of that patent which includes a number of projections provided on the top of the structure which interfit with the number of projections provided on the bottom of the structure. This may be seen readily in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6. It may be said that no flat surface is provided on the top or bottom of the blocks between the ends of the block used in constructing such a retaining wall. Further, the structure may or may not be advantageous to a landscaper in that a multitude of blocks of various shapes and sizes as best seen in FIG. 11 is necessary to provide various forms to the retaining wall structures. The blocks may be stacked set back, exemplified by FIG. 11 or alternatively as best seen in FIG. 17 in a vertical wall construction. Further the individual blocks may be set forward as seen in FIG. 15. Again, as with the prior structures, there is no description of longitudinal reinforcing of adjacent blocks when preparing a wall structure as blocks are stacked course upon course.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,376 to Eugene Bender, issued in 1991, describes a retaining wall construction and a block therefor as best seen in FIG. 4 which is initially manufactured in a two-block module including a pre-scored section at 20 to allow separation into two like block constructions which are mirror images. A projection and a groove at 15 and 35 are therefore provided which interfit.
U.S. Pat. No. 468,838 describes and illustrates a block with interfitting recesses and grooves of standard interfitting configurations. Italian Patent 548,936 also describes a building block including interfitting grooves and recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,718 describes a retaining wall which includes a set back wall construction which is tied back to the earth as described and illustrated using a unique block construction. The only type of wall construction that may be built utilizing this block is a set back wall construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,123 describes a hollow block as seen in FIG. 3 which may be formed into an inclined retaining wall as described. A forward projection at 4 as seen in FIG. 7 is provided to provide the interfitting of the blocks. These blocks may be advanced with regard to one another as seen in FIG. 3.
Australian Patent Application 17231/83 illustrates and describes a block construction as seen in FIG. 1 for building a retaining wall having a set back configuration only. Nothing is described in relation to the retaining wall that provides for tying in of adjacent blocks.
Canadian Patent 1,188,116 describes at FIG. 6 a set back retaining wall construction as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,706.
West German Patent Application 3,014,318 describes a block construction for the preparation of walls, steps or the like as best seen in the Figures including offset ridges and grooves which interfit in a horizontal or vertical manner as seen in FIG. 5 to present various uses for the block. Nowhere is there described in this teaching of the longitudinal reinforcement of adjacent blocks.
French Patent 957,860 describes a block wherein the ridges are i n vertical alignment with one another. The blocks are hollow and are manufactured in double-block modules being mirror imaged halves.
Great Britain Patent Specification 536,434 describes a building block having projections of alternative configuration as seen in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 wherein alternative wall constructions may be formed. The block is hollow as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,167 to Evers, issued in 1936, provides for a retaining wall which is inclined to the vertical, although not set back when stacking course upon course, and includes blocks of various lengths as seen in FIG. 4 which provides for longitudinal and lateral interlocking of adjacent blocks through the cribbing structure therefor provided. However, there is no direct interlocking of adjacent blocks other than through such a cribbing structure.
Canadian Patent 1,237,288 to Crinnion describes, as best seen in FIGS. 11, 12 and 13, various forms of retaining walls formed by a block construction which may be set back in part, set forward in part, but never vertical in terms of wall constructions.
Canadian Patent 1,293,868 to Transpave Inc. describes, as seen in FIG. 6, various wall forms which may be manufactured from providing a unique block construction seen in FIG. 2 and in FIG. 3, provides for the advancing of sections of the wall. The same block therefore clearly is not being utilized when manufacturing such wall structures as seen in FIG. 5 which clearly sets out that a specific block 50 interfits within the pocket provided within the block 25.
Great Britain Patent 1,386,088 describes various forms of blocks which may be arranged in forming walls including a matrix of reinforcements as seen in FIG. 12 which interfit with like reinforcements to provide retaining wall constructions. Further, as seen in FIGS. 32 and 33, a unique block arrangement may be provided which describe a half-corner block. Corner blocks will be described hereinafter. In that regard, the reader is referred to this patent specification as well.
Canadian Patent Application 2,115,462 to Ciccarello describes a unique anchoring system for a block for a retaining wall including a longitudinal groove in the top face wherein a hook is adapted for engaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,588 describes another type of interfitting building block which interlocks with grooves and projections. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,487 shows many forms of grooves and projections which may be provided which interfit.
West German Patent Application 2,947,653 published in 1981 and as best seen in the Figures, and specifically FIGS. 7 and 12, provides for blocks which interfit via pockets and projections which may be angled with respect to one another when required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,039 describes a hollow block including a number of interfitting vertically aligned or horizontally aligned grooves and ridges as best seen in FIG. 6 which interfit to provide the retaining wall structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,685 describes a building block construction of unusual configuration for the formation of various wall forms seen in FIGS. 7, 8 and 9 which may be vertically disposed, or alternatively, as seen in FIGS. 10, 11 and 12 which are set back from the vertical. Such retaining walls provided therefor must include a variety of block sizes in order to construct the examples shown in the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,363 describes a retaining wall and block used for forming the same which retaining wall is set back as a result of the block construction. No other possibility is provided. Different faces, however, are provided for the blocks as seen in FIGS. 5 and 6. Many of the various blocks previously described, and specifically U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,551, among others, are formed with mirror image blocks formed as a module back to back which are split along a pre-formed splitting groove. The face therefore provided by the splitting groove may be considered to be a rough, cut or split face throughout this specification. This split face presents one which has the appearance of rough stone as opposed to a smooth face which is pre-formed. This, again, is seen in the patent to Bender, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,376. The opportunity therefore exists to provide a stone which may be formed as a module or mirror image stones formed back to back to provide various faces which may be exposed to the exterior of the wall and be viewed, that is to say a smooth face or a rough split face. This would be desirable regardless of the type of wall being built, and whether the wall includes other features such as pillars, stairs or the like.
Canadian Industrial Design 58,391 issued in 1987 to Risi Stone Inc. describes a building block having projections which interfit exactly together with a large recess provided on the bottom of the stone.
French Patent 1,192,074 describes a building block which interfits utilizing offset projections and recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,392 also teaches such a similar construction having a hollow interior and utilized as a building block.
German Patent 3,029,494 describes a hollow construction member which in various wall forms as seen in FIGS. 7, 11 and 5, results from interlocking appendages at 7 and edges as best seen in FIG. 14.
Canadian Industrial Design 64,161 to Risi Stone Inc. describes an interfitting building block with an angled face which may be removed if desired via the predefined cutting of the shaped groove to expose a rough or split face. Canadian Industrial Design 57,926 also to Risi Stone Inc. describes a capping stone as best seen in the Figures. Canadian Industrial Design 58,080 to Risi Stone Inc. describes a stone similar to that previously described wherein only one ridge is provided on the stone or alternatively two ridges may be provided as seen in FIG. 1B. Canadian Industrial Design 51,313 to Risi Stone Inc. describes an interfitting building block having offset ridges and grooves. Canadian Industrial Design 51,160 to Risi Stone Inc. describes a cribbing having alternating offset recesses and grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,313 to Risi Stone Inc. describes a reinforcing structure for an embankment used in conjunction with his stone as seen in FIG. 4 for tying back the wall so formed into the hill being landscaped. The tie back is accomplished as best seen in FIG. 6 via the netting 60 tied back to a pin 92 fitting within an opening 90 within the block. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,293 describes another type of joint for reinforcing a wall back into a hill.
The above-mentioned references discuss blocks having various configurations of ridges and interfitting grooves. These examples are not exhaustive but exemplify the most well known systems available today for producing retaining walls. None of the systems are simple to use. None of the systems offer the number of degrees of freedom to a landscaper which allows for individual designs of the retaining wall. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a building block to allow for such individualistic designs to be obtained. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a building block which is not limited in the manner in which it may be stacked upon a previous course by the precise interfitting of projections and grooves. Such interfitting also provides for resistance to sheer in a horizontal direction. The need therefore exists to increase the surface area to which the sheer load may be distributed.
When constructing a retaining wall, it is well known that corners are unavoidable. In providing a corner, it is often necessary to provide a unique block construction. Examples of such constructions may be found in the prior structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,518 illustrates in FIG. 4 a corner block which may be utilized as seen in FIGS. 3 and 4. This block allows for interfitting with other blocks including the projections illustrated. U.S. Pat. No. 1,639,063 illustrates in FIG. 3 another corner block construction for a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,435 illustrates in FIGS. 11 and 12 and the description related thereto a corner block construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,894 describes a hollow block which interfits using appendages at 30 correlating to hollows at 44 for forming a wall construction.
Canadian Patent 181,035 also teaches a corner block as seen in FIG. 4 therein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,212 describes a corner joint for a building unit substantially as illustrated.
Wedge shaped blocks are also well known. Canadian Industrial Design 45,982 to Ibstock Building Products Limited illustrates a typical wedge-shaped building block. Similar subject matter is found in Canadian Industrial Design 47,747 to Scheiwiller and Canadian Industrial Design 50,020 to the same inventor for wedge-shaped building blocks. It would be advantageous to incorporate into the design of a standard configuration for blocks a wedge-shaped building block having all of the benifits of the standard block.
Canadian Industrial Design 71,472 to Kiltie Corporation describes a wedge-shaped block as best seen in the Figures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,017 describes a retaining wall including generally wedge-shaped blocks which may be tied into one another and stacked in only a set-back configuration because of the unique set-back pin construction as best seen in the Figures, and specifically FIG. 8. A wedge-shaped construction block is also provided in this regard including a rough face as seen in FIG. 14 or a smooth face at FIG. 14 being surface 42.
French Patent 2,597,132 describes a number of individual trapezoidal-shaped members seen in FIG. 1 to interlock like blocks one above the other and act as stops as seen in FIGS. 3 and 4.
Other types of retaining wall structures which have been known in the prior literature include supplementary members which are used to tie in or interconnect building blocks. Examples of such retaining wall structures follow.
German Patent Application 2,348,043 published in 1974 describes a retaining wall as seen in FIGS. 13 or 10 which includes an opening within the tops and bottoms of the block within which a peg is inserted to interconnect the inferior and superior course blocks.
German Patent Application 4,333,942 describes a retaining wall system for plant blocks which includes as best seen in FIG. 4 a groove in the top and the bottom of the blocks which interfit and contain a reinforcing rectangular member at 21 as best seen in FIG. 4. European Patent 21,449 published in 1980 describes as best seen in FIG. 3 a building block which includes recesses only on the top of walls which walls are angled one to another and contain therein members 17 which extend past the ends of the blocks. However, there is no recess disposed at the bottom of the block to tie in course upon course to resist horizontal shear forces and to tie in adjacent blocks with one another.
West German Publication 2,755,833 describe as best seen in FIGS. 6 and 7 the use of interconnecting members 5 which interfit within recesses upon the top and bottom of blocks. However, the blocks do not provide interfitting recesses and appendages in combination with the block to improve the load-carrying ability of the block laterally and longitudinally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,440 describes a building block which has hollow configurations and, as best seen in FIG. 6, may include interfitting angled reinforcing portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,700 to Transpave Inc. along with Canadian Industrial Design 71,456 and 71,457 describe interlocking blocks which include offset key members for utilization for interconnecting these blocks as best seen in FIG. 16 of the patent. The key has a unique shape which is not easily manufactured. Further, these blocks can only be stacked in an offset condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,226 to Risi describes a unique key arrangement as seen in FIGS. 2, 5 or 4 which interfit in like grooves and ridges to advance a wall block as seen in FIG. 11 or set it back as seen in FIG. 10 with a very unique type and somewhat complicated key construction.
Canadian Patent 2,114,677 describes and illustrates a key and block arrangement for assembling a retaining wall structure as best seen in FIGS. 5A and 5B. The key may be as seen in FIG. 1.
Nowhere within the prior art is there found a standardized block construction having provided therewith the ability to form a retaining wall in whole or in part being substantially vertical, being substantially off set to the vertical, and being substantially set forward to the vertical. In this regard, there is a need for a standardized block which includes provision for the at least three positions required in order to form the aforementioned retaining walls. These blocks may be of any configuration.
Further, nowhere within the prior art is there found a standardized block construction which is manufactured to provide either a smooth face at both exposed faces, a smooth face and a rough split face for both exposed faces, or two rough or split faces for both of the exposed faces of the block. Such a structure would provide the landscaper with a much improved ability to form esthetically-pleasing wall systems. This is heretofore unknown as being provided with a standardized block construction.
Further, nowhere within the prior art is there found a standardized corner which may be utilized as a left-hand corner or a right-hand corner simply by reversing or flipping the block.
All of the aforementioned needs are therefore met by the present invention.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a standardized block construction which includes the ability to expose a smooth and/or a rough face at both faces of the block.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a standardized building block which may be utilized as a double block or a single block in the various wall configurations possible.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a standardized block for retaining wall systems which include the necessary features to allow for in whole or in part setting course upon course in substantially vertical alignment, in set back alignment to the vertical, in set forward alignment to the vertical, or any combination thereof in a retaining wall system without limitation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a standardized block construction which, in combination with the features of the block improves both the lateral stability of the block and the longitudinal stability of the block when it is placed course upon course to form a retaining wall.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a standardized block construction for a corner block which may be utilized as either a left-hand or a right-hand corner block.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a substantially wedge-shaped block having all of the aforementioned features of the standardized block.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a retaining wall formed from standardized blocks which in whole or in part may be inclined to the vertical or which may be substantially vertical.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a retaining wall system including the standardized block, the corner block, and/or the substantially wedge-shaped block, which provides when stacked course upon course with one another, and esthetically pleasing retaining wall system.
Further and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a standardized block for forming a retaining wall, said block comprising a top and bottom and having disposed proximate the top thereof first, second and third abutment means, and having disposed proximate the bottom thereof fourth, fifth and sixth abutment means, said second and fifth abutment means abutting in a first abutting position when like blocks are placed course upon course to form a retaining wall having a substantially vertical alignment, said first abutment, said second abutment and said third abutment abutting with said fourth, fifth and sixth abutment in a second abutting position different from said first position when like blocks are placed one upon the other, course upon course, to provide a substantially set-back retaining wall construction, and wherein said first, second and third abutment means abut with said fourth, fifth and sixth abutment means in a third abutting position different from said second or first position when like blocks are placed one upon another, course upon course, to provide a substantially set forward retaining wall construction, wherein said block may be utilized by an installer to construct in whole or in part a substantially vertical retaining wall, a substantially set back retaining wall from the vertical, and a substantially set forward retaining wall from the vertical utilizing the same block and any combinations thereof when forming a retaining wall. In a preferred embodiment, the top and bottom of said blocks may further comprise means for engaging the block with an adjacent like block to improve the longitudinal stability of the retaining wall being formed. Preferably said means for improving the longitudinal stability of the wall being a combination of key receiving key ways and supplementary keys disposed in the top and bottom of said block in use. Preferably said first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth abutments being may further comprise a combination of grooves and projections which interrelate as like blocks are placed one upon another course upon course when forming retaining walls.
The block of the present invention is not limited by shape. The block may take various shapes and forms including a rectangular, square, wedge-shaped, circular, oval, and any other shape desired by the landscaper. The standardized block construction may be used in forming a retaining wall system in combination with a corner block, said corner block including a top and bottom and having disposed proximate the top and bottom a predetermined number of grooves on both said top and bottom which may engage with one or more of the first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth abutment means of said block when a retaining wall is formed. In one embodiment, said corner block may be formed to include grooves extending in two directions to tie in with adjacent blocks utilizing supplementary keys provided to assemble the retaining wall. In another embodiment, a provision for the grooves is provided with the bottom and top of said corner block, and one of the grooves is extended by the installer during installation.
It is important to note that the installer plays a very important role in constructing the retaining wall. That is to say that there is no automatic provision when placing course upon course for a predisposition of the blocks. The blocks must be set or placed at the desired one of three positions as described above when forming a retaining wall. This is unlike the prior art in that specifically the Risi teachings refer to automatic offsetting of the retaining wall when his grooves and ridges interfit. Risi does provide for the reversing of the block, that is to say reversing of the faces of the block, when forming a retaining wall to allow for the substantial vertical forming of the retaining wall. The present invention, however, does not require for the excessive manhandling of the blocks required such as when blocks are reversed. The installer merely needs to position and place the block in its desired position with the abutments in the first, second and/or third positions and combinations thereof. This is heretofore unknown. The blocks may be formed by any known molding process or block forming process. Preferably, said blocks are hollow to improve the handling ability of the block. Many colours may be utilized, for example, granite or limestone colours may be utilized to provide an esthetically pleasing retaining wall. Typically the keys utilized with the retaining wall may be preferably hollow and formed from a plastic, nylon or other flexible material in an extruded rodlike form which may be cut off as desired by the installer. Further, said keys may be formed to be in one piece and providing substantially a right-angled key, including two elements extending substantially 90xc2x0 to one another.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a block construction for forming a retaining wall, said block comprising a top and a bottom and having disposed proximate the top a plurality of projections, and a plurality of key ways, said block having disposed proximate the bottom thereof a plurality of grooves and/or a plurality of keyways, said keyways for receiving keys in use, wherein when a retaining wall is formed from said standard block, the projections engage with said recesses to provide resistance to shear laterally in relation to the block when stacked course upon course, and wherein the insertion of keys in the key ways in use when a retaining wall is formed and blocks are stacked course upon course provides interconnection of adjacent like blocks on the same course and thereby improves the longitudinal strength of the retaining wall, said block in use providing both lateral and longitudinal reinforcements. In a preferred embodiment, said standardized block may be constructed with projections disposed on the top thereof and recesses disposed on the bottom thereof wherein the addition of the key-receiving key ways adds to the ability of the block to be formed into retaining walls which improves the longitudinal stability of the retaining wall so formed by tying adjacent blocks together as a course is stacked upon course. In another embodiment, the block only includes one projection and one recess flanked by the key-receiving key ways disposed one on each side of the recess and the projection. In this manner, adjacent blocks may be tied in longitudinally with respect to one another as course is stacked upon course when forming the retaining wall.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a standard block utilized to form a mortarless retaining wall, said block comprising a top and a bottom, two sides and two exposed faces proximate ends of said block, said top of said block having disposed therewith two centrally-disposed projections separated by a space, said space being disposed proximate the center of said block, said top of said block having provided therewith a third and a fourth projection each being spaced toward the faces of said block from said two centrally disposed projections, said two centrally disposed projections and each of said third and fourth projection having disposed there between a second space, the top of the block proximate said second spaces each having provided therewith a first and second key-receiving key way disposed between the two centrally disposed projections and each of said third and fourth projections, the bottom of said block having disposed therewith a centrally disposed recess having a dimension slightly greater than the distance between the distal edges of said two centrally disposed projections, said first recess including a key-receiving key way extending from the bottom of the block, said bottom of said block having disposed therewith and spaced from the centrally disposed recess a pair of recesses each bounded by a first leading and second lagging abutment, and third leading and fourth lagging abutment and for selective engagement respectively with the second and third projection disposed with the top of like blocks, the pair of recesses having disposed therewith a key-receiving key way extending from the bottom of the block, preferably said projections, key-receiving key ways and recesses extending preferably, substantially from side to side of said block, and in another embodiment only in part from side to side of said block (for example, when the block is formed in a wedge shape the projections may be discrete projections extending between the sides of said blocks with said recesses and said key-receiving key ways extending substantially the full side to side dimension of said blocks), the centrally disposed recess and each recess flanking the centrally-disposed recess having disposed there between a portion of the bottom of the block also acting as an abutment, wherein when the block is placed course upon course with like blocks to form a retaining wall, the installer may manually place the blocks course upon course with the pair of centrally-disposed projections substantially fitting within the centrally-disposed recess of a superior course of like blocks to thereby provide a first mode within which the blocks may be stacked and thereby forming a substantially vertical retaining wall, wherein the installer may manually place the blocks course upon course so that the space between the centrally disposed projections interfits with the portion of the bottom of the block between said centrally-disposed recess and the first recess and simultaneously, a leading edge of said projections spaced from said pair of centrally-disposed projections abuts with the leading abutments of said pair of recesses flanking said centrally-disposed recess proximate the bottom of said block, and thereby providing resistance to a horizontal shear force applied upon the blocks when the retaining wall is constructed, whereat at the second mode for installation of said blocks when placed course upon course for forming a retaining wall, a substantially uniformly set back retaining wall is constructed, wherein an installer may place like blocks course upon course in a third configuration wherein the space between the two centrally-disposed projections interfits with the portion of the bottom of the block disposed between the centrally disposed recess and the second recess whereat simultaneously a lagging edge of said projections spaced from said pair of centrally-disposed projections abuts the lagging abutment walls of said recesses of said block, whereat the installer when placing blocks course upon course in forming a retaining wall will form in a third mode of installation a substantially set forward retaining wall to the vertical, preferably said key-receiving key ways having installed therewith when like blocks are placed one upon another, course upon course, keys for tying in adjacent blocks and providing longitudinal reinforcement of the retaining wall, wherein the installer may form a wall in three modes in whole or in part using the standard block, namely a substantially, vertically disposed retaining wall, a substantially set back retaining wall from the vertical, and/or a substantially set forward retaining wall from the vertical, or any combination of courses exemplifying the available modes thereof. In a preferred embodiment, a first course may extend from a second inferior course in a substantially vertical relation, whereat a third course may extend from said second course in a substantially set-back relation for the vertical courses of the wall being constructed and wherein a fourth course may extend substantially as a set forward course in relation to the vertical for the wall being formed. In a preferred embodiment, the standardized block may be hollow. Although it is preferred to include the key-receiving key ways proximate the top and bottom of the block as predefined above, it is not absolutely essentially to do so in all embodiments of the block. However, in leaving out the key ways, the various forms of the retaining walls may be provided, however, without longitudinal tying in of adjacent blocks to one another. Typically, the blocks are of constant cross section near the faces thereof but are not of constant cross section from the first and second recesses of the block structure inward. The third and fourth projections do not interfit with the second and third recesses of the block. It is important that the leading and lagging edges of the projections engage the leading and lagging abutment walls of the recesses, so that there is simultaneous resistance to horizontal shearing forces at each of the projections and abutment walls thereby providing a greater surface area to resist such horizontal shearing force.
In a preferred embodiment, any of the aforementioned blocks may be constructed in a dual-block module, that is to say, each module includes two blocks joined together proximate one face thereof and comprising substantial mirror images of one another, each block having disposed proximate the opposite faces which are not joined a removable section to present either a smooth face for the block when the removable section is retained, or a rough split face for the block when the removable section is removed, preferably the block including a scoreline prior to the removable section to enable an installer to remove that section as required.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a module for a block comprising two blocks formed face to face including a scoreline to enable an installer to split the mirror image blocks and separate them one from another, each block having disposed proximate its other face a removable section separated from the block by a scoreline to enable removing of that section, said removable section providing a smooth face for the other face of the block when the removable section is not removed, and a rough split face for the block when the removable section is removed. In a preferred embodiment, the aforementioned block may further comprise all of the limitations of the inventions previously described.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the aforementioned block module may further comprise a corner block joined at the side edges thereof and including two mirror image blocks joined at said edge, each of said blocks having a pair of exposed faces, at least one of said faces including a removable portion separated from said block by a scoreline so as to allow an installer to remove said removable portion, wherein said corner block may present a pair of smooth faces when exposed, or alternatively a smooth and a rough split face as exposed. Preferably, each of said blocks including key-receiving key ways disposed proximate the top and bottom thereof. In another embodiment, said key-receiving key ways extend between the faces of said blocks joined at 90xc2x0 to key ways extending from side to side of said blocks. In a preferred embodiment, the second key ways are only provided in part being completed by an installer during the installation of a retaining wall system. In another embodiment, discrete recesses and projections may extend from the top and/or bottom of said corner blocks which engage with like discrete recesses and projections when stacked course upon course. In a preferred embodiment, said corner blocks have the above-mentioned features of key-receiving key ways provided on both the top and the bottom of said corner block.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a corner block for interfitting with a standard block, said standard block including projections provided proximate the top thereof and recesses provided proximate the bottom thereof, preferably as described in the aforementioned embodiments of the invention in the several paragraphs preceding this paragraph, and also including key-receiving key ways, said corner block comprising a quadrilateral-shaped member, and preferably rectangular, having a top and bottom, two sides and two exposed faces, said corner block having disposed proximate the top thereof a number of key-receiving recesses extending between the faces of said corner block and having disposed proximate one end of said key-receiving key ways at least in part the provision for key-receiving key ways extending laterally toward the sides of the block and preferably joining the other key receiving recesses, each of said key ways for receiving keys which keys in use extend past the sides and faces of said block to tie into the adjacent standard blocks and interconnect the retaining wall so formed with the corners when stacking course upon course. Preferably said corner blocks including key-receiving recesses disposed proximate the bottom thereof for interfitting with like courses as the retaining wall is built. In another embodiment, the top and/or bottoms of the corner block may further comprise discrete recesses and projections which are mirror images of one another so as to provide for the interfitting of the blocks and enhance the ability of the corner block to resist horizontal sheer forces, preferably said interfitting being substantially when a left-corner block is stacked upon a like left-corner block when the bottom of the block includes only key-receiving key ways or alternatively with a like block set at 90xc2x0 to the original plane of extension of the first block to enable the recesses and pockets to align so as to interfit when a left-hand block is inverted upon a right-hand block and turned at 90xc2x0 to the extension of the right-hand block. A retaining wall may therefore be so formed. In this regard, the corner and the standard block together when formed into a course for a retaining wall provide both lateral and longitudinal resistance to loads applied on the retaining wall.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a first and a second building blocks capable of being assembled with one another to form a retaining wall structure without requiring mortar or similar binders, said retaining wall comprising a first and a second block being assembled in a predetermined manner course upon course so as to form said retaining wall, said first block comprising a top and a bottom, two sides and two exposed faces proximate ends of said block, said top of said block having disposed therewith two centrally-disposed projections separated by a space, said space being disposed proximate the center of said block, said top of said block having provided therewith a third and a fourth projection each being spaced toward the faces of said block from said two centrally disposed projections, said two centrally disposed projections and each of said third and fourth projection having disposed there between a second space, the top of the block proximate said second spaces each having provided therewith a first and second key-receiving key way disposed between the two centrally disposed projections and each of said third and fourth projections, the bottom of said block having disposed therewith a centrally disposed recess having a dimension slightly greater than the distance between the distal edges of said two centrally disposed projections, said first recess including a key-receiving key way extending from the bottom of the block, said bottom of said block having disposed therewith and spaced from the centrally disposed recess a pair of recesses each bounded by a first leading and second lagging abutment, and third leading and fourth lagging abutment and for selective engagement respectively with the second and third projection disposed with the top of said block, the pair of recesses having disposed therewith a key-receiving key way extending from the bottom of the block, preferably said projections, key-receiving key ways and recesses extending preferably, substantially from side to side of said block, and in another embodiment only in part from side to side of said block (for example, when the block is formed in a wedge shape the projections may be discrete projections extending between the sides of said blocks with said recesses and said key-receiving key ways extending substantially the full side to side dimension of said blocks), the centrally disposed recess and each recess flanking the centrally-disposed recess having disposed there between a portion of the bottom of the block also acting as an abutment, wherein when the block is placed course upon course with like blocks to form a retaining wall, the installer may manually place the blocks course upon course with the pair of centrally-disposed projections substantially fitting within the centrally-disposed recess of a superior course of like blocks to thereby provide a first mode within which the blocks may be stacked and thereby forming a substantially vertical retaining wall, wherein the installer may manually place the blocks course upon course so that the space between the centrally disposed projections interfits with the portion of the bottom of the block between said centrally-disposed recess and the first recess and simultaneously, a leading edge of said projections spaced from said pair of centrally-disposed projections abuts with the leading abutments of said pair of recesses flanking said centrally-disposed recess proximate the bottom of said block, and thereby providing resistance to a horizontal shear force applied upon the blocks when the retaining wall is constructed, whereat at the second mode for installation of said blocks when placed course upon course for forming a retaining wall, a substantially uniformly set back retaining wall is constructed, wherein an installer may place like blocks course upon course in a third configuration wherein the space between the two centrally-disposed projections interfits with the portion of the bottom of the block disposed between the centrally disposed recess and the second recess whereat simultaneously a lagging edge of said projections spaced from said pair of centrally-disposed projections abuts the lagging abutment walls of said recesses of said block, whereat the installer when placing blocks course upon course in forming a retaining wall will form in a third mode of installation a substantially set forward retaining wall to the vertical, preferably said key-receiving key ways having installed therewith when like blocks are upon another, course upon course, keys for tying in adjacent blocks and providing longitudinal reinforcement of the retaining wall, wherein the installer may form a wall in three modes in whole or in part using the standard block, namely a substantially, vertically disposed retaining wall, a substantially set back retaining wall from the vertical, and/or a substantially set forward retaining wall from the vertical, or any combination of courses exemplifying the available modes thereof, a said second block being corner block comprising a quadrilateral-shaped member, and preferably rectangular, having a top and bottom, two sides and two exposed faces, said corner block having disposed proximate the top thereof a number of key-receiving recesses extending between the faces of said corner block and having disposed proximate one end of said key-receiving key ways at least in part the provision for key-receiving key ways extending laterally toward the sides of the block and preferably joining the other key receiving recesses, each of said key ways for receiving keys which keys in use extend past the sides and faces of said block to tie into the adjacent standard blocks and interconnect the retaining wall so formed with the corners when stacking course upon course, wherein said first and second blocks when stacked course upon course in a retaining wall provide for the lateral and longitudinal resistance to loads of the retaining wall as adjacent blocks are tied into one another and to said second blocks. As the first and second blocks are stacked in superimposed horizontal courses row after row, the key-receiving key ways with the keys disposed therein allow for the longitudinal reinforcement of the retaining wall since the keys may be of any determined length to tie in adjacent first blocks and to tie the corner block to adjacent blocks via a special right-hand angled one-piece key.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a first and a second building block capable of being assembled with one another to form a retaining wall structure without requiring mortar or similar binders, said retaining wall comprising a first and a second block being assembled in a predetermined manner course upon course so as to form said retaining wall, said first block comprising a top and bottom and having disposed proximate the top thereof first, second and third abutment means, and having disposed proximate the bottom thereof fourth, fifth and sixth abutment means, said second and fifth abutment means abutting in a first abutting position when like blocks are placed course upon course to form a retaining wall having a substantially vertical alignment, said first abutment, said second abutment and said third abutment abutting with said fourth, fifth and sixth abutment in a second abutting position different from said first position when like blocks are placed one upon the other, course upon course, to provide a substantially set-back retaining wall construction, and wherein said first, second and third abutment means abut with said fourth, fifth and sixth abutment means in a third abutting position different from said second or first position when like blocks are placed one upon another, course upon course, to provide a substantially set forward retaining wall construction, wherein said block may be utilized by an installer to construct in whole or in part a substantially vertical retaining wall, a substantially set back retaining wall from the vertical, and a substantially set forward retaining wall from the vertical utilizing the same block and any combinations thereof when forming a retaining wall, said second block being corner block comprising a top and bottom and having disposed proximate the top and bottom a predetermined number of grooves on both said top and bottom which may engage with one or more abutment means of another block stacked in an inferior or superior course when a retaining wall is formed said corner block said block including grooves extending in two directions proximate the top and/or bottom thereof to tie in with adjacent blocks utilizing supplementary keys provided to assemble the retaining wall with at least one of the grooves being extendible by an installer during installation, wherein said first and second blocks when stacked course upon course in a retaining wall provide for the lateral and longitudinal resistance to loads of the retaining wall as adjacent blocks are tied into one another and to said second blocks. As the first and second blocks are stacked in superimposed horizontal courses row after row, the key-receiving key ways with the keys disposed therein allow for the longitudinal reinforcement of the retaining wall since the keys may be of any determined length to tie in adjacent first blocks and to tie the corner block to adjacent blocks via a special right-hand angled one-piece key.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a cap stone for the aforementioned block and retaining walls constructed therefrom, said cap stone comprising a top and a bottom and presenting a smooth top without any projections or recesses and having disposed proximate the bottom thereof a plurality of recesses so as to engage with the projections of the standard block and the key receiving key ways of the corner block, and further to act as key-receiving key ways to provide longitudinal reinforcement of adjacent cap stones within an inferior course of blocks.
According to any of the aspects of the invention described in any of the aforementioned paragraphs there is provided a standardized block construction which is manufactured to provide either a smooth face at both exposed faces, a smooth face and a rough split face for both exposed faces, or two rough or split faces for both of the exposed faces of the block. Such a structure provides the landscaper with a much improved ability to form esthetically-pleasing wall systems. Any of the aforementioned standardized building blocks may be utilized as a double block or a single block in the various wall configurations possible.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a corner block comprising a top and bottom and having disposed proximate the top and bottom a predetermined number of grooves on both said top and bottom which may engage with one or more abutment means of another block stacked in an inferior or superior course when a retaining wall is formed said corner block said block including grooves extending in two directions proximate the top and/or bottom thereof to tie in with adjacent blocks utilizing supplementary keys provided to assemble the retaining wall with at least one of the grooves being extendible by an installer during installation.
According to a final aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of constructing a retaining wall from like blocks, said blocks having a top and bottom and having disposed proximate said top and bottom at least one ridge and groove preferably having abutting surfaces and a predetermined number of key-receiving keyways adjacent the recesses and grooves respectfully, said blocks for constructing a retaining wall of the desired mode, said method comprising:
(a) preparing a base upon which the blocks are to be placed;
(b) placing a first block upon said base;
(c) placing a second block adjacent the first block and finishing the first course in like manner ensuring some of the key-receiving keyways are longitudinally in line from block to adjacent block;
(d) placing a key in at least some of the key-receiving keyways so as to extend from block to block longitudinally;
(e) placing a superior course in the desired mode of construction so as to ensure the ridges and grooves of the like blocks interrelate and that the keys of the key-receiving recesses disposed on the inferior courses engage the key-receiving keyways of the superior courses interrelate via the key so as to provide longitudinal stability to the retaining wall structure,
wherein the ridges and grooves and the key-receiving recesses cooperate when the keys are positioned therein to provide both lateral and longitudinal stability to the retaining wall constructed by tying in adjacent like blocks to one another and by tying in a superior and inferior horizontal course to one another enabling the installer to construct walls of various modes in whole or in part, including said modes including walls substantially set back from the vertical and/or substantially vertical, and/or substantially set forward from the vertical and any combinations thereof.